


Gwent Get-together

by Miraculousstars



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculousstars/pseuds/Miraculousstars
Summary: A cutesy Gwent fic :)I wrote this for a friend’s birthday and thought I’d share it on here.
Relationships: Gwen/Trent (Total Drama)
Kudos: 3





	Gwent Get-together

“Hello and welcome to the Total Drama Aftermath show! I’m your host, Blainely-”

“You’re our CO-host, remember?  _ Mildred? _ ” 

Geoff butted in to Blainely’s ‘stellar’ introduction with no remorse whatsoever. 

“Well, I SHOULD be the main host! I’m a lot better at this than you amateurs.”

“AMATEURS?!! Who are you calling amateurs? This is our second season of being on TV! What shows have  _ you _ been on, huh? You haven’t even got your ‘celebrity pants-hunt’ show or whatever off the ground yet! Sit back and watch the REAL hosts work!”

“Geoff, goddamn, I think that’s enough! We haven’t even actually started the show yet!” Bridgette whisper-shouted to Geoff, whilst staring nervously back to the audience.

“I think it’s time to bring in our latest loser, Gwen!”

Bridgette started a round of applause.

Gwen walked on stage, her shoulders slumped and a defeated expression on her face. She took her seat with barely a glance at either her fellow former competitors or the newbie host. Geoff put on his friendliest smile and most sympathetic voice he could muster:

“Heeeeey Gwen, how are you feeling? Now that you’ve been kicked out of the game and your own team backstabbed you for backstabbing them by being blackmailed for backstabbing Trent?”

“Geoff!” Again, Bridgette with the whisper -shouting. “Not! Helping!”

With that she cleared her throat, and took her turn to talk to Gwen.

“We’re all really sorry that this happened! Do you mind telling us and those at home, what exactly led to you and Trent’s breakup?”

Gwen took a deep sigh, visibly steadying herself before answering.

“Me and Trent we’re having some… rough times. We both decided it was best that we-”

“Uh, no!”

Trent suddenly stood up from his seat in the peanut gallery, an expression of scorn adoring his features. 

“‘We’ didn’t decide  anything ! It was all YOU!  **You** wanted to break up with me!” 

“Only because you were getting too obsessed with me!” 

Gwen had also stood up now. 

“Me  _ obsessing  _ over you? Get over yourself, I don’t care THAT much about you!”

Trent instantly wished he could take those words back into his mouth, prevent them from ever escaping his lips. 

But it was already too late.

The damage had been done. Shell-shocked and teary-eyed, Gwen sat back down as she tried to desperately wipe her tears away. However, they just kept flowing, exactly like the stream of negative thoughts in Trents brain. He hadn’t meant it like that, he just wanted everyone to stop thinking he was so crazily obsessed with Gwen. Sure, he had liked her, but it wasn’t like he wanted to lock her up and give her nine orgasms-

Ok Trent, you’re going off the rails. Stay on track.

All 3 co hosts’ expressions were priceless, and Trent would take a picture if he could. Oh wait, he could! He took out his battered Polaroid that only printed black and white (he didn’t want to risk printing more than 9 colors) and sat back down. The camera flash was like a wake up call, because as soon as it passed, everybody in the vicinity began chattering all at once. 

It made Trent want to breathe in deeply nine times, so that he could steal some of the oxygen everyone else was using up quickly. Then all of a sudden, “QUIET!” The studio fell silent.

Blaineley stood, face red with rage. 

“I want my scoop, and I. WILL. GET IT! Trent, come over here and sit next to Gwen, STAT!”

Trent got up, and walked over without a word. Gwen scooted away from him a bit, also turning with her back to Trent so she couldn’t see him. 

Jeez, tou-chy.

“Looks like it’s that time of month for someone, huh Blaineley?”

Trent’s attempt at rousing Blaineley fell flat as his jibe was ignored. Instead, Blaineley painted a plastic smile on her face, and started to speak. 

“I think our little break-up make-up couple needs a little ‘push’ to get them back together, don’t you guys agree?”

People began to nod their heads and speak up when Blaineley abruptly cut them off, “well, good, because it’s happening anyways whether you like it or not.”

Courtney stood up from her position, hand on heart.

“As a member of Team Trent, I volunteer to help get Gwent back together, because it’s the right thing to do. Even if I think Gwen’s a scumbag.”

“Hey-”

The audience’s “awww”s shook the studio and hurt Blaineley’s middle aged ears. 

“Alright, fine! Courtney, you can help. But let’s get this started, PLEASE! It’s cutting into our run-time!

  
  
••••

  
  


“Time to play ‘Truth or Hammer’! But with a twist! Instead of playing together, you both play individually but if you get a question wrong, it hits the other person! Fun, huh?”

“Are we sure this is… safe???” Bridgette nervously asked, biting her lip. 

“Who cares if it’s safe? It works, and that’s all that matters. Now, GO!”

Gwen and Trent were suddenly standing at two different podiums facing each other. 

“Question for Gwen: Why is Trent obsessed with the number nine?”

“Well, if it’s really  _ not  _ because of me, I guess I have no answer.  _ Sorry  _ Trent.”

“For what?” Just then, a huge ass hammer hit Trent in his kiwis. 

“I forgot about that!” He exclaimed in that super high pitched voice from s2. 

“Yeah. That.” Gwen smirked triumphantly.

“Question for Trent: Did you ever think Gwen would dump you this season?”

“Well, to be honest, I kinda saw it coming. After Heather’s stunt with me last season, I didn’t really think our relationship would ever be the same. But we still tried.”

Trent bit his lip before locking eyes with Gwen.

“Gwen was worth it.”

Blaineley sat still, anticipating the moment the hammer would strike down on Gwen. But all she got were puppy eyes from Trent looking at his lost love, and Gwen returning the same expression with more sadness.

“Ugh, this is starting to get boring.”

“Uh, excuse me?” The CIT stood up and crossed her arms, “Isn’t the point of this to get them  _ together _ ? Hello? Maybe  I should start asking the questions.”

“NO, your pure presence isn’t good enough to get the ratings we want! We  _ need  _ this drama! Can’t you see I’m trying to build tension here?” 

Uh oh. Looks like Blaineley was getting mad again. 

“All that matters is getting them back together!”

“Not!”

“Is too!”

“NOT!”

“Is  _ bleep  _ too!”

“Not-”

“Hey guys, how about we calm down here? Let’s play something else. Like…. Trent telling us the REAL reason why he loves the number nine!”

Bridgette, ever the peacemaker, gestured for her ‘honeybunch’ to get the cameras rolling. Geoff gave a thumbs up from behind the scenes, and the clips from the previous aftermath episode began to show.

_ Trent: “Ugh, dudes, this is  _ **_so_ ** _ not where my lucky number nine comes from.” _

_ Geoff + Bridgette: “it isn’t?” _

_ Trent: “Duncan, that idiot! Dude sure knows how to play the game. The number nine thing has  _ **_nothing_ ** _ to do with Gwen. I had this toy train my grandad gave me as a gift. Right before he died, one of the wheels came off so there were only  _ **_nine_ ** **.** _ I was devastated, so my mom told me that nine was now my lucky number.” _

_ (Audience ‘aawwws’) _

_ Katie: “oh, I am  _ **_so_ ** _ on team Trent. _

_ Sadie: “me too!” (Hugs Katie) _

_ Courtney: “Can I switch teams?”  _

_ Trent: “I knew Duncan was up to something!” (Fist raised) _

_ Bridgette: (chuckles) “See how mortified Gwen is? Well, this is what she’s gonna look like when she learns the  _ **_truth_ ** _.” (Proceeds to draw a surprised facial expression on Gwen).  _

_ Audience: (laughs loudly) _

After the video clip ended, Gwen’s face very much did look like the face Bridgette had drawn on her. Her jaw was slack as her mouth gaped. How could she have been so blind?

Trent peered cautiously at her, nervously gauging her reaction. She noticed him looking, then suddenly, Gwen rushed forward and hugged Trent. 

The shock Trent felt was clearly expressed in his face at that moment, while a look of endearment and sadness remained on Gwen’s. However, when they parted, the air between them shifted. 

As Trent looked dazedly at his former partner, he began to feel the spark that he felt when he and Gwen first met. Gwen, in all of her gorgeousness and gothic beauty, standing on the dock, cool calm and collected. As if they weren’t about to embark on a journey that neither of them could foresee. The sun brightening her teal-streaked hair, the way Lake Wawanakwa sparkled with the bedazzlement of a thousand diamonds despite its habitat just from being near her, the birds chirping a merry song of love and happiness above their heads.

The spark that had started this fire of raging love was never lost, even in the heated moments their relationship burned cold. And he could feel the same spark now, re-igniting the fireworks of he and Gwen’s souls and hearts. 

Trent looked at the girl in his arms, her eyes shining with trust and love, and instantly knew that everything would be ok.

**Author's Note:**

> My Instagram is @ohmygohditstotaldrama if any of you wanna cry together :)


End file.
